


Cages and Canaries

by curiouswildflower



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswildflower/pseuds/curiouswildflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine move North and help each other heal. (inspired by 'Not About Nightingales' by Tennessee Williams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages and Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a production of Tennessee Williams' "Not About Nightingales" and I needed Eva and Jim to have closure and healing. So, here is one version of that path featuring Kurt as Eva Crane and Blaine as Jim. The tags are to be extra safe - there are illusions to past violence and past rape but nothing is detailed. I wrote this in Spring of 2015. It is not beta-ed.

As soon as they find each other, they move.

Away from the city; away from the shore. North.

-

They learn how to love each other. They learn where to touch each other, how to fight, how to make up. They discover joys they never sought before; singing together as they cook and clean or making up news stories too scandalous or impossible to be found in the Chronicle.

-

They both have nightmares. 

Particularly Kurt. He will wake, gasping for breath and grasping for Blaine's body. When one night Blaine's drowsy, consoling hand grazes Kurt's neck, Kurt turns and empties his stomach onto their bedroom floor.

\- 

Winter is harder than they expect. Kurt has no experience with winter like the one that first year in their little house in the mountains. The only salvation for the cracked skin on his hands is the oil he rubs into Blaine's knotted back each night.

-

Despite the cold, they walk together. They wrap each other in layers and depart, cutting their path up away from the town. When they stop they let the stars and trees blanket them in quiet and experience the parts of their past that are too much for words.

-

Eventually Blaine goes back to his words. Kurt finds a dictionary in the town book store and forgoes that week's lunches to buy it. Blaine doesn't cry when he opens it, but that night he reads until his eyes ache and he's so tired his hands don't shake so bad.

He writes down every word with more than five syllables and quizzes Kurt in the morning. Kurt kisses his eloquent mouth, and strokes his fingers over the roughness of Blaine's cheeks.

-

Kurt never becomes any less mythical to Blaine, nor does the stoniness of Blaine's build ever becomes any less than appealing to Kurt.

-

They only go back to the city once. They go to the beach and Blaine writes about the things he's always kept himself from saying. Kurt helps, and they cry, and Blaine writes. They're the only people who ever read those stories of cages and canaries.

Sitting there with Kurt, wearing yellow, surrounded by the warmth of the sun and the sound of ocean waves, Blaine writes about many things. But not about nightingales.


End file.
